1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a basketball system and, in particular, to a portable basketball system that is capable of being selectively moved from one location to another location.
2. Description of Related Art
The game of basketball typically includes a flat and level playing surface with a basketball goal at each end of the court. The basketball goal, which includes a backboard and a rim or hoop, is typically attached to the top of a support pole. The rim or hoop is normally located ten feet above the playing surface and the backboard is constructed from materials such as wood, plastic or tempered glass.
Basketball is a very popular game and many people desire to play basketball at their home. Many basketball systems designed for home use require the basketball goal be permanently fixed in a particular location. For example, many home basketball systems are permanently positioned on the edge of the driveway. Disadvantageously, mounting a basketball goal adjacent to the driveway of the home may create a risk of damage to cars using the driveway or cars that are parked nearby. In addition, one or more cars may have to be moved before the basketball goal may be used.
Permanent basketball systems designed for use at home may also be difficult to install. For example, concrete or asphalt may be located where it is desired to install the permanent basketball system. Accordingly, the concrete or asphalt may have to be removed and/or replaced to allow the basketball system to be installed. Undesirably, removing and/or replacing the concrete or asphalt may be difficult, time-consuming and expensive. In addition, this would most likely prevent use of the driveway during the period of construction and repair.
Permanent basketball systems that are installed at home are usually located outdoors and are exposed to the harsh elements of the weather throughout the entire year. Disadvantageously, when conventional permanent basketball systems are constantly exposed to the elements such as rain, snow, sleet, high temperatures and high humidity, various components of the basketball system may prematurely oxidize, corrode or rust. Premature oxidation, corrosion and rust can be particularly troublesome in basketball goal assemblies that have any moving parts, such as height adjustment mechanisms or breakaway rim assemblies. Moreover, constant exposure to the elements may cause failure of such mechanisms.
It is also known to use permanent basketball systems indoors. Indoor basketball systems, however, require a large amount of space and must be located away from other structures to allow basketball to be played. For example, conventional indoor basketball systems must generally be spaced several feet away from the walls so that the walls do not interfere while playing basketball. These permanent basketball systems may limit or prevent the space from being used for other purposes. For example, schools typically have a gymnasium and basketball goals may be located near the ends or sides of the gymnasium. The basketball goals may undesirably preclude or interfere with use of the gymnasium for other purposes. In addition, on formal occasions, objection may be made to the appearance of the permanently mounted basketball goals.
Portable basketball systems that are movable from one location to another location are also known. Conventional portable basketball systems typically require a large amount of weight so that the basketball goal remains in a generally rigid, upright position for use when playing basketball or shooting baskets. In particular, many conventional portable basketball systems require a large and heavy base to prevent the basketball system from undesirably moving. The large and heavy base, however, may make the basketball system very difficult to move and may require the assistance of several people to set up or relocate the basketball goal. Additionally, these known basketball system are often relatively expensive and that may prohibit people from using these systems at home.
Conventional portable basketball systems may use removable weights, such as sand bags or metal weights, which help maintain the basketball system in a fixed position. Disadvantageously, these removable weights can be extremely heavy, difficult to lift and hard to position in the desired location. Accordingly, although these basketball systems using removable weights may be easier to move in relation to permanently mounted goal assemblies, the weights or weighted members are often not easy to move, lift or position, which may limit the usefulness of the portable basketball system.
In an attempt to make portable basketball goal assemblies that are better suited for home use, large support bases with a hollow cavity for receiving ballast material, such as sand or water, were developed. These portable basketball systems may be moved into the desired location and then the support base may be filled with sand or water to add weight to the system, which would help prevent the system from undesirably moving during use. Disadvantageously, the large support bases of many conventional portable basketball systems were difficult to fill with sand or water. In addition, in order to move many of these portable basketball systems, the sand or water had to be removed and this may be very inconvenient and awkward.
The support bases for these known portable basketball systems were quite large because a large amount of weight was required to maintain the basketball system in a stationary position while playing basketball. Undesirably, the large size of the support base may significantly increase shipping costs because the base is typically transported within a large, bulky package. The large size of the support base may also increase storage costs because of the size of the packaging. Additionally, because the support bases for conventional portable basketball systems may be quite large, a considerable amount of material is required to construct the base, which may increase the cost of the portable basketball system. Further, the large support base may interfere with playing basketball because the players and/or basketball may strike or hit the base.
Many conventional basketball systems also include large and/or heavy parts, which can be difficult to install. In addition, these large parts may increase the size of the packaging, which can further increase shipping costs. Finally, some retail consumers may not have access to vehicles (such as trucks, sport utility vehicles, or the like) that can transport the large packaging and thus may choose not to purchase the basketball systems.